Dawn
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Prequel to Sunrises/Sequel to Sunsets. Emerald's awake at two in the morning and she desperately needs to get back to sleep. Emerald masturbation fic with mention of Emerald x Mercury and Emerald x Cinder. R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


It was late at night. So late, it was probably early by most people's judgement. Emerald was still awake, tossing and turning anxiously in her bed.

It was one of _those_ nights. Those nights where sleep refused to come easily and the thoughts flooding her mind refused to be buried long enough for her to reach a state of rest.

She sighed and opened her scroll, looking through the pictures she'd had saved. She hurried past the pictures of the Dust Bank Mercury and herself had been staking out and ended up looking through some photos she'd taken a few nights ago. Mercury's face was in her lap as he held the scroll high up above them, Emerald wrestling him as she tried to snatch the scroll back from him. She swiped through a few more photos before remembering that night.

"… he's an irritating snob… but he sure knows how to make a girl moan." She went over the memory of how he'd teased her, keeping her on edge for what felt like hours before giving her release. She unconsciously chewed at her lip as she recalled with extreme detail how her back had arched as he licked at her. How she'd shuddered as he he nipped at her thighs. How she'd tightened so ecstatically around him as he pumped into her.

She sighed, realizing why she was still awake at two in the morning.

"One of **those** nights…" She muttered to herself. Kicking off all but the softest bed sheets off as her body became uncomfortably warm.

She grabbed her scroll again, contemplating calling Mercury. It'd take about twenty minutes. Or an hour if she were willing to stretch it out longer. And then she'd immediately fall asleep.

[Hey, Merc. Come to my room. Free mint-chip ice cream, on me.] She contemplated sending a picture of her breasts to sweeten the deal.

"Nah. He'll come running without it." She hit "Send" and waited.

The minutes seemed to stretch on for hours as she waited for the familiar footfalls of her teammate.

She checked her scroll for the time. It'd been twenty minutes.

[Hello! I need you. Well, not YOU but a certain part of you. Get here now!]

She figured she might as well get herself started while she waited. Popping her first two fingers into her mouth for a few seconds, she swirled her tongue around them before sliding the fingers out from between her lips. She slipped her hand past her waistband and circled her clit with the wet fingertips. She repeated the motion dozens of times, occasionally changing direction and speed. Breathing heavily, she kicked off the last sheet from her and teased her lips. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of Mercury's tongue swirling around her. She gasped softly as she slowly buried a finger inside herself, switching to rubbing her clit with the heel of her palm instead.

She moaned softly. Desperate, she resigned herself to taking the picture. She pulled the front of her shirt up to her collarbones and slid her pajama pants down to her knees. She made a point to cut her face and neck out of the photo, the flash capturing every inch of cocoa colored skin she allowed it to.

[COME! NOW!]

She put the scroll down, spreading her legs slightly as she squeezed the second finger inside of her. She rubbed the familiar walls within her, pressing her fingertips against the most sensitive parts of her while the heel of her palm tickled her bundle of nerves.

She moaned softly, her mind wondering to the first time she'd had sex with Mercury. Her free hand came to her breast and massaged roughly as she remembered swirling her tongue around him. Remembered how pleasantly he'd filled her mouth and how warm he was between her lips.

She remembered leaning up his body and kissing him, tasting the daiquiri off his lips.

"No, that was Cinder," she reminded herself. Her soft, thin lips reluctantly kissing back as Emerald whined into her mouth.

_"Cinder, come on. Just once? It'll be fun!"_

_"Emmmerald… you're drunk. And sefeteen."_

_"You're seventeen, too," she'd hiccuped against her neck, kissing at the pale skin before her._

_"Emerrrald, I'm not toushing you." Cinder's words slurred under the alcohol- the only time Emerald had ever heard her boss lose her composure._

_"Bet I could change your mind," she sang. Sitting next to the taller woman, she ungracefully moved a thigh on top of the leg closest to her, trapping Cinder's leg beneath her. She brought her hand up to her lips and sucked on three of her fingers sultrily, watching the blush come over Cinder's face. When she finished, she brought the fingers to her boss's own, pleading with a playful whimper for the brunette to do the same._

Here, she brought her soiled hand up to her lips.

_Cinder kissed at her fingertips before bringing each individual digit between her lips, swirling her warm tongue around them with a finesse that defied the alcohol clouding her brain._

She mimicked the kisses and suckled her fingers. Mint chocolate chip coating her tongue.

_"That was really hot…"_

She remembered barely being able to hold in the depraved whimpers.

_"You'll learrrn soon enouff." Cinder's usual purr came forth through the slur._

_"I- I'm gonna… I'm gonna finger you now. Okay?"_

_"I'm stillll nawt toushing yyou."_

_She nodded, but didn't believe her, starting at the thigh trapped under her own. She placed her fingertips against Cinder's inner thigh._

She placed her fingertips against her own inner thigh, shivering as the warm dew mixed with her saliva on her skin.

_She drunkenly traced little emeralds against Cinder's thigh, coming closer and closer to her warm core as she did._

She traced the emeralds with a lot more finesse than she had before, having learned much from Cinder in the art of subtlety since then.

_Emerald pushed the underwear aside, somehow knowing that gathering the gall to strip her of them would cross some unwritten line of respect they were sharing. She rubbed the heel of her palm against her mound before settling her fingers against Cinder's warm slit. Her boss chewed at her lips as she stared deep into Emerald's cherry red eyes. Emerald went forward for a kiss, her lips brushing against Cinder's before she pulled away. Emerald whined again, leaning closer into Cinder, her lips crashing against the older woman's. She watched as the brunette's eyes finally drifted shut before kissing her back. Emerald sighed happily before sliding two of her fingers into her boss. They went in without much resistance._

She squirmed as they slid inside of her, panting for breath before taking a deep inhale. She relaxed, letting them slide their way between her.

_Cinder sighed breathily, eyelids fluttering as she allowed the curious teenager to explore her. And explore Emerald did, pushing her fingers as deep into the woman as she could-_

"Ahn!~" Emerald spread her legs a little more, turning slightly on her side, eager to get back to the memory.

_"Want to touch me noooow?" Emerald sang into Cinder's mouth, the teasing hinting at a desperate need to be touched by the woman._

_"No. You're still drunk."_

_Emerald pouted, twisting her wrist around as she slowly spread her fingers._

She moaned into her pillow, toes curling. The sensitive teenager brought her left hand up to her face, wiping away a bead of sweat before bringing the hand back down to her breast.

_Cinder's hips slowly bucked against Emerald's hand. The excitement grew within Emerald as she watched her boss unravel beneath her, quickly moving to nip at her earlobe._

_"I'll steal the wh-whole world for you, Cinder." Emerald hiccuped as she brought the earlobe between her lips, sucking softly._

_Cinder sighed again, hips moving in a figure-eight pattern, pausing for a few seconds whenever they pushed closest against Emerald's fingers._

The figure-eight was difficult to mimic, but she didn't care. She kept moving her hips, matching Cinder's wanting pace.

_Emerald hesitantly placed the her third fingertip against her boss, the heel of her palm rubbing excitedly against her clit._

Emerald's hips rose to meet the challenge.

_The green haired girl slipped the finger inside of the increasingly warm woman at a slow, steady pace. Cinder threw her head back, her hands gripping tightly on the couch they were sitting on, and let out a loud moan. Emerald quickly took the opportunity to kiss at her throat._

The choked moans that left Emerald's lips weren't the sexy love cry Cinder had produced, but the depraved noises of a desperate teenager.

_Emerald moved closer, nipping at Cinder's collarbone as she slid the dress down to expose more skin._

Her hand massaged more roughly at her chest, slowly making it's way down to her breast in anticipation of the next part of the memory.

_With her free hand, she slipped Cinder out of her strapless, red and black laced bra._

"She's smaller than me," she remembered taking into account.

_She kissed at her breasts and nipped and sucked, watching the blood rush to Cinder's face._

_Cinder came loud and violently, her muscles contracting around Emerald's fingers, pleasantly squeezing her. Emerald had never felt prouder._

Emerald tried desperately to cum with Cinder, but the release evaded her. She whimpered loudly, left hand reaching for a pillow she kept on the side of the bed. She didn't need to open her eyes, working on touch alone as she slipped her hand into the pillowcase and found the wand. It was something she bought before coming to live at the hideout with Cinder and Mercury and Roman, and she desperately needed it.

_"Cinder… please!"_

_"No… I'm not repeating myshelf."_

_Emerald whined loudly, slipping off the couch and onto the floor before the shuddering woman. She pressed her face between her strong, pale thighs and smelled her release. It was like tipping over a spice rack, she smelled strongly of ginger and basil and pepper._

_She pressed her lips against Cinder's lower stomach, taking a few playful nips before moving down. She licked and suckled at her boss, the smooth, warm skin surrounding her trapping the pleasant scent._

_"Emerald…"_

_Cinder _whined_ her name and Emerald responded by taking the criminal's clit between her lips, sucking softly as she swiped her tongue against it._

Her back arched off her bed, gripping the wand with both hands tightly as she rocked against it, colors exploding behind her eyelids, even as the release she craved flitted just out of her reach.

_Cinder came again, coating her chin with the spicy sent. Emerald eager lapped up every drop of the sweet dew._

_"Now?!"_

_"No, child."_

_She whined, but not with the sultry tone Cinder had, but with an angry, desperate tone. Still fully clothed, Emerald straddled Cinder's lap, leaning against her as she worked her way out of her capris and chaps and cream white underwear. She leaned up to press another kiss against Emerald's lips, never breaking contact as she moved to straddle one of her thighs. She pressed herself against Cinder's thigh, already so excited. Rocking her hips, violently searching for the friction she desperately craved, she moaned softly into Cinder's mouth. She could hear the familiar purr coming from the back of her throat as she rocked, covering the brunette's thigh with her dew._

_She rocked and rocked, quickly reaching the edge._

"C-Cinder!"

_She moaned her name right before she came, coating her boss's thigh._

She soaked the sheets beneath her, her thighs slick and coated with her release, sighing happily.

_"Clean it up," she ordered as her panting came to a stop._

_"Wha-what?"_

_"Clean up your mess," she commanded again._

_Emerald looked pleadingly at her before sliding off her lap, licking her release off the woman. She licked all night, long after Cinder had fallen asleep._

She turned, placing the wand back inside her pillowcase, silently remembering that she'd need to clean it tomorrow. Turning back into her regular sleeping position, she felt compelled to open her eyes. Something didn't feel right.

She was greeted by the sight of Cinder in her evening gown, holding the scroll she'd confiscated from Mercury after a prank he'd pulled earlier, watching her intently.

"… well this is awkward."


End file.
